A curious question?
by meemeechan
Summary: My first one-shot. One of the servbots gets curious about the miracle of life, but there's only one person in the Gesellschaft that knows about it. Yep, Teisel definitely has his bother/fatherly work cut out for him. rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: I OWN Nothing.

Onboard the Gesellschaft… Teisel Bonne was reading one of his books on war strategies, when number 28 walked up to him.

"Umm… Master Teisel…" Number 28 called nervously.

Teisel looked up from his book to see number 28 standing in front of him. "Oh, number 28, do you need something?" He asked in a kind tone.

"Well, I have a question for you." Answered Number 28.

"A… question?" Teisel asked, mildly confused.

"I know that Miss Tron created me and the other servbots, and I know where babies come from." Said Number 28. "But how did the babies get inside their mommies?"

Teisel froze, unsure of how to explain it to the little servbot.

Meanwhile in the workshop, Tron was applying upgrades to the Gustaf when number 28 appeared and asked Tron the same question he asked Teisel.

"Miss Tron, How did the baby get inside the mommy?" Number 28 asked.

Tron had just finished the upgrade, but was also unsure of the answer. "I think you need to asked Teisel about that." Was her answer.

"I tried, but he pushed me out of the room, saying that it was something that I didn't need to know." Answer Number 28. "He also looked REALLY flustered when I asked."

"Now that you mention it, Whenever I try to ask him about dating and romance, Teisel always tries to dodge the subject." Tron pondered. "I mean, I didn't find out where babies came from until I was twelve."

"And even then, Bon Bonne had to explain it to us." Said Number 28.

Tron thought for a moment before coming up with a decision. "That's it, Teisel's gonna tell us everything, whether he wants to or not!" She said confidently before marching off.

Teisel was still reading the war strategy book when he heard Tron walk in.

"Teisel, is there something you're not telling us?" Tron asked Impatiently.

Teisel looked extremely flustered and sweaty. "Umm… what exactly are you talking about, Tron?" He asked, even though he already knew what.

"First off, how come I'm not allowed to date Megaman, second of all, I want to know how the baby got inside the mother in the first place, and don't you dare say 'stork bites'." Tron said while impatiently tapping her foot.

"Well Tron, you see, … the… reason…um… why… is because…" Teisel stuttered.

Cue outside of the Gesellschaft and Teisel Bonne jumping out of a window and plummeting from 7000 feet in the air.

Later in a Hospital that doesn't report Pirates…

"DUDE! Jumping off an airship that's 7000 feet in the air, you're lucky that you only came out with a full-body cast." Said the Doctor.

"Alright, how much does all of this cost?" Tron asked.

"It was quite a nasty spill, i'm afraid i'll set ya back 700000 zenny!" Answered the Doctor.

"*sigh* we just had a successful heist and now we have to give it all back." Tron complained as she gave the doctor the zenny in full.

"Wow, um, thank you." The doctor said as he sent the zenny to the hospital treasury. He then gave Tron a reciet to sign.

Meanwhile on Loath's ship…

Glyde was in his office, doing paperwork (since getting bailed out, Loath decided to lay low and play fair in the financial industry) when three Birdbots (The commanding Birdbots from Legends 2) walked up to his desk.

"Um Glyde sir, we need your help to settle a bet." Said the blue Birdbot.

Glyde looked up from what little paperwork he left to finish. "And what might that bet be?" Glyde asked, mildly annoyed.

"Well Red said that Mammals hatch from eggs and Green said that mammals grow on trees." Said Blue. "And than a thought hit me, How do the babies get there anyway?"

Glyde got up from his seat, and grabbed a rose from the vase on his desk. "Let me tell all about the concept of birth." Glyde said as he posed sexily with the rose in his mouth.

one hour later…

The three Birbot ran out of the office as fast as they could, squawking something about bleaching their ears.

Authoress note: I've noticed that Teisel is pretty protective of Tron and that's what inspired this one-shot. anyway as always, read and review please.


End file.
